


Thrown for a Loop

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aurors, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: When called into his boss’s office, Harry finds out that there’s more to being the Head Auror than he ever thought.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Thrown for a Loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



> Created for Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy 2020. My giftee for this is ANGSWIN and she asked for Harry Potter and Greg Lestrade with friendship and banter. I hope you enjoy this little drabble and I am planning to revisit this storyline at some point.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic, Sherlock belongs to PBS & BBC America, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Potter! My office!” Gawain Robards called out.

Ron leaned over and whispered, “What’d you do?”

“No idea,” Harry replied as he stood up.

Making his way through the room to the Head Auror’s office, Harry tried to figure out what he had done to be called in to see Robards. Stepping through the doorway, Harry looked towards the large desk dominating the small space.

“Potter, close the door,” Robards commanded. “And sit.”

The door clicked shut behind Harry, and he settled stiffly in the single chair across from his boss.

Silence descended between the two for a few moments, but Harry’s nerves got the better of him after only a handful of seconds. “What’s wrong, sir?”

“Nothing,” Robards said. “We’re just waiting for one more person.”

“Who?” Harry blurted before he could stop himself.

Robards raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

The sound of a door opening to his right had Harry turning to see what was going on as there was nothing but a solid wall in that direction. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw the wall swing into the office and a man emerge.

Harry watched in shock as his boss stood up and greeted the man as if they were old friends.

“He looks just as dumbstruck as I was when I first met you,” the new man chuckled.

Robards laughed. “I was the same way when I met your predecessor.”

 _Predecessor? Meetings? What’s going on here?_ Harry’s mind was flying a mile a minute as the two men talked for a few more seconds before Robards turned to him.

“Auror Potter, I would like you to meet Inspector Greg Lestrade, our liaison with New Scotland Yard.”

Harry stood up and met the other man halfway.

“Greg, this is Auror Harry Potter, my replacement.”

Bright green eyes nearly bugged out of Harry’s head. He turned to look at Robards. “Could you say that again, please, sir? I’m not sure I heard you right, I thought it sounded like you said I was your replacement. I didn’t realise you were leaving us.”

“You heard me perfectly fine the first time, Potter. I am retiring at the end of the year, and I’ve named you as my replacement,” Robards explained. “I wanted you to be the first to know in the department, and to meet Inspector Lestrade before I announced it.”

“I don’t know what to say, sir,” Harry said after releasing the other man’s hand.

“That you’ll take the job,” Robards replied nonchalantly.

Harry shook his head. “I’ll need to talk to my wife first, sir.”

“Of course, but you are the best man for the job,” Robards told him.

A short nod. “Thank you, sir.”

“Back to work.”

“Yes, sir.”

Harry retreated from the office.

“Think he’ll take it?”

Gawain laughed. “I know he will.”


End file.
